


catnip

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fetish Clothing, Flogging, Kitty play, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Party, Under-negotiated Kink, performative sex, sort of anyway more like dangerous cat style kitty play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Ardyn decides to "help" the bros find Caligo again by inviting them to a special ball held by higher ups but oops he only has one extra invite OOPS it's a masked ball OH DEAR LOOKS LIKE IT'S A BDSM EVENTNoct goes as his plus one because he's the strongest fighter in the team. Also, he's the only one who fits the leather ensemble Ardyn rented for the night. Of course he has to pretend to be Ardyn's sub...





	catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10395194#cmt10395194)! I didn't quite get all the details of the prompt in but I think it came pretty close. OP, whoever you are, thank you for this excellent prompt. Also this dovetailed nicely into ardynoct week for the day 5 prompt "masquerade," though I am WAY LATE for it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Please read the tags above for the kinks list. I marked it as mildly dubious consent because they don't talk about any of it in advance and part of it is performative, but they're both into it.

" _Ardyn?_ " Noct stares as the imperial chancellor himself sidles up alongside Justice Monsters Five. He's so surprised he loses the game; Ardyn smirks as the sad _you lost_ jingle plays. Asshole.

"I heard you boys were in the area and I thought I might lend you a hand."

"Yeah, right," Prompto grumbles. Ignis and Gladio have already moved in to flank Noct, and he doesn't miss the way Prompto keeps a hand free and ready to pull a gun from the armiger.

"What sort of assistance do you imagine us in need of?" Ignis asks disdainfully.

"I do believe you have a score to settle with Caligo Ulldor, do you not? I happen to know where he'll be tomorrow night."

Gladio tenses, and Noct doesn't blame him. He wants revenge for Jared too, but he doesn't trust Ardyn as far as he can throw him. Which isn't far, because he's never managed to get his hands on the guy. "And what do you want in return?" Noct asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Ardyn presses a hand to his chest in feigned surprise. "Have I ever asked for anything as payment for all the help I've given you?"

"No," Ignis says, "and that's extremely suspicious. What reason would the chancellor of Niflheim have to help _us_?"

Twirling his hat around one finger, Ardyn chuckles. "Perhaps I've taken a liking to His Highness."

"Talk," Gladio grunts. "Where's Ulldor?"

"Ah, yes. There will be a ball held in Lestallum tomorrow. I expect he will be present." He reaches inside his coat and pulls out an envelope. "I have an invitation that entitles me to bring a guest of my choosing."

Noct reaches out and grabs it from Ardyn's hand. Ardyn lets him, smiling his slow smile, and Noct glares for a moment before turning his attention to the invitation. The outside of the envelope is addressed to _Ardyn Izunia and Guest_ , and the card inside is simple and formal. "You are cordially invited to the annual Infernian Ball," he reads aloud. "Infernian Ball?"

Ardyn chuckles. "A secret society of which many Niflheim elite are members. If you'd care to accompany me, Your Highness, I'm sure you'll be able to find Mr. Ulldor."

"Or we could wait outside the building and get him when he leaves," Gladio says with a scowl.

"Perhaps one of us could accompany the chancellor instead," Ignis suggests. "Noct, it's hardly safe for you to sneak into a party with all of your enemies in one place."

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Ardyn says with smile that's a little too pleased. "It's a masquerade. Identities are always hidden in the Infernian Society."

"I don't like the sound of this," Prompto says. "But if it's true, it might be a good chance. Noct could take care of Caligo and warp out the window before anyone even notices what's going on."

"You'd be doing us all a favor," Ardyn adds. "Ulldor is simply insufferable. There are very few people who would regret his loss."

"Is that your motivation?" Ignis asks. "Taking out the competition, so to speak?"

Ardyn tips his hat as he sets it back on his head. "It's certainly part of it."

"I'll do it," Noct says, handing the invitation back to Ardyn. "You guys can stake out the exits, and if I can't get Caligo outside I'll take care of him myself."

"If you're sure you can handle it," Gladio says. "I don't like letting you go in there alone."

"He won't be alone," Ardyn says with an arched eyebrow. "I assure you, the last thing I want is for someone at this party to harm Noctis."

"Alright. When should we meet?"

*

Noct digs his suit out of his bags and Ignis irons it for him. He's just finished putting it on when Ardyn arrives at their motel room holding a large shopping bag.

"Well, I must say, Your Highness, you look very fetching in that suit," Ardyn says. "But I did say it was a masquerade, did I not?"

"Yeah, I figured you have a mask for my face or something, right?"

Ardyn hums, setting down the bag. "It's rather more involved than that. You see, the Infernian Society is a group of individuals who have, shall we say, deviant proclivities."

"Speak plainly, please, chancellor," Ignis says. Even his voice scowls, which is kind of impressive.

"Domination, bondage, sadomasochism . . ." Ardyn waves a hand in the air. "Kink."

Noct stares at him, his cheeks starting to flush. He can't mean--

"It's a BDSM party?" Prompto asks, his voice even higher pitched than normal. "You want to take Noct to a BDSM party?"

Ardyn smiles -- the sharp one this time, not the slow one, and somehow that just makes Noct's face feel even hotter. "Indeed. I assure you, Caligo Ulldor would never miss an Infernian Ball. Besides, it's not as if you'd have to _do_ anything. You are, after all, my guest."

Ignis looks like one of the veins in his head might burst, and Gladio seems to inflate even larger in his outrage. Noct thinks of Jared, and of Talcott crying, and says, "Fine. I said I'd do it and I will. Ulldor needs to be stopped before he hurts any more innocent people, and like Ardyn said, it's just for show, right?"

"Noct, really," Ignis begins, but Noct shakes his head and Ignis sighs instead. "Very well. I assume you have a . . . costume for His Highness in that bag?"

Ardyn reaches in and pulls out something that seems entirely made of leather straps. "It is a shame you won't need that suit," he says. "It really is quite handsome."

*

Noct tugs at the straps around his ribs, squirming as they chafe his nipples. The outfit is . . . well, it's kind of humiliating. What's more humiliating is that when he looked at himself in the mirror, before covering up with a cloak for the trip to the party, his first thought was, _I look kind of hot in this._ Somewhere between the collar at his throat, the straps criss-crossing his body, and the black leather shorts, the slender lines of his body stopped looking scrawny and started looking sleek and supple. Ardyn let him keep his combat boots, which end mid-calf. The expanse of bare skin between the top of his boots and the bottom of the shorts makes his legs look longer, and with the addition of the jeweled coeurl mask he looks feline and dangerous.

Or maybe he looks like a house cat. He feels a bit like one as Ardyn slips a silver leash into the hook on his collar. Ardyn hands over the invitation at the door, and they're waved into an entryway where he removes Noct's cloak, leaving him exposed. "Ah! I almost forgot," Ardyn says, rummaging in his coat again. "Turn around, won't you?" Noct wants to refuse, but he also doesn't want to blow his cover, so he obeys, only to jump at the feeling of Ardyn's hand touching his hip. He's pretty sure he hears Ardyn laugh, and then he's doing something to the back of Noct's shorts. "There we are."

Ardyn steps away, and Noct turns, startled by the brush of something soft against his leg. He looks over his shoulder and see what Ardyn's affixed to his shorts. "A tail?" he hisses under his breath.

Ardyn leans close and whispers in his ear, "I'm sure you prefer this sort to the kind that hangs off the end of an anal plug, do you not?"

"I prefer that we not talk about this at all," he replies with a frown. The tail keeps tickling him with every move he makes, and he's embarrassed to find that he kind of likes it. It's soft, and the fur feels nice against his bare skin. "Besides, how come I have to get dressed up like a . . . like _this_ , and you're just wearing your normal clothes with a Bahamut mask?" It's not that he'd rather see Ardyn done up in leather, it's just that it seems so _unfair_ that he gets to be fully clothed while Noct's shorts barely cover his ass.

"Come now, my pet, there are appearances to keep up." He takes up Noct's leash again and starts escorting him down the hall, leaning down to continue whispering to him. "Do remember you're playing the role of my submissive this evening. If you don't behave, you're likely to rouse suspicion. Speak only when spoken to, and stay close to me."

A guard opens a heavy door, and Noct walks through into a scene straight out of one of the porn videos he'd accidentally found on Ignis's computer that time Ignis forgot it at his apartment. The room is full of people, some fully dressed like Ardyn, some completely naked save for their masks, and some in varying states in between. One of those people, in an outfit remarkably similar to Noct's, is laying on a wooden table getting fucked in the ass by a man wearing a tonberry mask while a few others wait their turns in line. On the other side of the room, a naked man is tied to a rack, panting as a tall woman applies a line of clothespins to his skin. Everywhere Noct looks, there are people touching, kissing, f--

"And _try_ to act like you've been to one of these before," Ardyn says, amusement clear in his voice. Noct closes his mouth, which was hanging open, and follows at the tug of Ardyn's leash on his collar. He was already blushing at the tail before coming in here, but now, being paraded through the crowd on Ardyn's leash, surrounded by people who turn and eye him like a piece of meat, his cheeks are on fire. _Focus, Noct_ , he tells himself, and starts to scan the crowd for his target.

"Ah, Brigadier General Tummelt," Ardyn says, waving at an attractive young man in a golden sun mask and matching robe.

"Chancellor," the man says, straightening. "I was under the impression these events were intended to be anonymous."

"Yes, yes, Loqi, but it's not worth the effort to pretend we don't know each other, is it? Is your master around?"

"I'm nobody's pet," Loqi says haughtily, looking down his nose at Noct. "Though it seems you have a new one. Pretty thing, isn't he?" Loqi reaches a hand out to touch Noct's chest, and Noct is about to punch him in the face when Ardyn gently knocks his hand away.

"Do keep your hands to yourself, won't you? My kitten has sharp claws and I'm still house training him."

"Meow," Noct says with a sneer, showing all his teeth.

Loqi tosses his head with a huff. "Caligo's been delayed. There was trouble on the border and he was called back to sort it out. I expect he'll be here in an hour or so."

"Ah, how very unfortunate. My kitten was rather eager to meet him." Ardyn sets his hand on Noct's head and pets it, and Noct tries to lean into it rather than flinch away.

"Well, I may not have Caligo's . . . brute force, but I'd be happy to entertain you and your pet in the meantime," Loqi offers obsequiously.

"Though I appreciate that you're attempting to make the transition from pet to master, General, I expect you have a long way to go before you'd be able to keep me entertained. If you see Caligo, send him my way." With that, Ardyn starts walking again, without even looking back to see if Noct follows.

He does, of course, because there's still a leash attached to his throat. Ardyn leads him to a velvet sofa, accepting a glass of wine from a servant's tray along the way. When Noct moves to sit down next to him, Ardyn says, "Pets are only allowed on the furniture if they're sitting in their master's lap." He pats his thighs in invitation; Noct glares at him and sits on the floor. He ends up sitting on the tail, the length of it stretching forward between his legs. It makes an uncomfortable pressure against his balls and he squirms a little as he settles with his legs crossed.

"Mind if we join you?" a voice asks, and Noct looks up to see a heavyset woman dressed as a zu and her companion, a slight woman in a butterfly costume. Or at least, in butterfly wings -- she's not wearing much else.

"Of course," Ardyn replies, gesturing at the empty couch. Zu sits down, pulling Butterfly onto her lap, where she giggles as she adjusts her wings.

"It's rather more crowded than last year," Zu says, tracing her hand up Butterfly's thigh. "We had to wait in line for the flogging post." She tugs and Butterfly turns and exposes her reddened, bruised back and rear. Noct looks away quickly, and turns back to scanning the crowd. Unfortunately, his eyes land on the flogging post. There's a larger woman tied to it, a slender man wielding the whip, and she cries out every time it makes contact. He's far enough away that it's muffled by the noise of the crowd, but he can see the way her body arches. After two more strikes, the man walks forward and grabs the woman's ass, then moves his hand between her legs. He can see the rhythmic motion of the man's arm, and the woman's cries escalate enough to be heard clearly.

He tears his eyes away again and stares down into his own lap, taking a breath to try to clear his mind. He's here to find Caligo and get justice for Jared's murder, not to ogle strangers and embarrass himself with an inappropriate erection. It shouldn't be hot, seeing someone get whipped, but the woman seemed like she was really into it; Butterfly seems happy with her marks too. Ardyn is commenting on the whip pattern, and Noct can't help wondering whether Ardyn does this on a regular basis, whether he takes willing victims to a flogging post and beats them until they beg him to stop. Maybe they beg him for more.

Ardyn's hand lands in his hair and Noct jumps. "I haven't tried it on my new pet yet," Ardyn says to Zu. "What do you think, kitten? Shall I flog you?"

"Um," Noct stammers, "I, uh." Ardyn smiles indulgently at him, and somehow it makes his skin feel even hotter and his shorts feel even tighter. He doesn't want to be flogged. Not by Ardyn, not by anyone. At least, he doesn't _think_ he does, though that doesn't explain why the idea is turning him on so much.

"Let's go take a closer look and you can make up your mind," Ardyn says, winding the leash around his hand. Noct scrambles to his feet, blushing at the way Ardyn's gaze dips down below his waist before returning to his face. He's hard to read through the mask, with only his eyes and that infuriating smile exposed, but it almost feels like Ardyn is laughing at him, like this is exactly what he expected to happen.

He follows Ardyn through the crowd, trying to ignore the people engaging in various sexual activities on all sides of him, reciting the names of all hundred and thirteen kings of Lucis to try to kill his arousal before it becomes obvious. Keeping his eyes on the floor works pretty well, until Ardyn stops and he realizes they're in front of the flogging post. "What do you think?" Ardyn asks, leaning close enough that Noct can feel his breath hot in his ear.

"I think Caligo better show up soon," Noct grumbles in reply.

"From what dear Loqi said, it ought to be the better part of an hour before he arrives. We may as well enjoy ourselves in the meantime." Ardyn's hand settles on Noct's shoulder, then traces down his back and pulls on the tail from his shorts, stroking along its length before letting it fall into place again. "There's plenty of time for experimentation if you'd like to try something out. I promise I won't tell your friends."

No. No, _fuck no_ Noct tells himself. He is _not_ going to let himself be tempted to-- to do _things_ with Ardyn. Sure, maybe he's been a little curious ever since finding Iggy's porn videos, but never enough to go looking for any kinky porn himself. Maybe he got turned on watching that woman get flogged, but that doesn't mean he wants to _do_ it.

"Will you and your pet be using the post?" a man asks from behind him. Noct jumps and turns to look, but it's nobody he knows. It's a muscular man in the guise of a behemoth, but his scanty clothing suggests that he's on the submissive side. "I've seen you around before," he continues, "and I've been very impressed. If you aren't going to flog him, would you perhaps like to flog me instead? Or after you're done?"

Ardyn smiles at him, but his eyes are still on Noct. "I think my new pet might like a demonstration before he tries it himself," he says, "wouldn't you, kitten?"

Noct nods, grateful for the out and not trusting himself not to say something stupid. The man steps up onto the platform and spreads his arms, so his wrists are near the attachment points for the shackles on the frame. Ardyn follows him up, bringing Noct along by the leash. He wraps the leash around the end of the post and says, "Stay here, and do try to be a good kitty, hm?"

Noct is tempted to hiss at him. He settles for glaring instead, as he reaches down to twitch the tail back out of the way from where it's twisted around his leg. Ardyn secures the man to the post, then leans in to have a whispered conversation with him. He steps back and picks up the flogger, and Noct can't manage to look away.

The man jerks at the first hit of the heavy tails across his bare back. Noct is only a couple of feet away from him, but he finds that instead of watching the man, his gaze is drawn to Ardyn. Ardyn swings the flogger with practiced ease, criss-crossing the man's back in a steady rhythm. The man's breathing gets gradually heavier, and then Noct sees a glint in Ardyn's eyes before he swings harder. The man shouts, but Noct's more absorbed in the twist of Ardyn's lips, and the way he swings from the hip to get more leverage. He's clearly got a lot of experience doing this, and the ease with which he moves speaks to a physical prowess Noct hadn't anticipated.

He glances to the side, and he can see that the man's cock is hard, outlined against the tight leather of his pants. He's rubbing it against the post with each strike as his cries get louder, red lines blooming across his back.

"Two more," Ardyn says, "and then I believe you're done." The man _whines_ , but then Ardyn hits him again, harder than all his previous strikes, and it turns into a scream. There's one more blow, then Ardyn sets down the flogger and comes up behind the man, running his fingers over the marks on his back. One of them is starting to bleed, just a little.

"Please," the man says. "Please, sir, I need-- I want--"

"Shh," Ardyn says, digging a thumb into one of the marks and making him sob. His other hand snakes around the man's hip and Noct draws a sharp breath as Ardyn palms the man's dick through his pants. "You've done very well," he says, rubbing the man's cock as he continues to stroke over his damaged back. "Take your reward."

The man's hips jerk, and then he groans, shoving himself into Ardyn's hand. Noct stares, his own blood pounding and his cock swelling in his shorts. Ardyn takes his hand away and undoes the shackles, and the man drops to his knees, his gaze lowered deferentially. "Thank you, sir," he says. Ardyn just pats him on the head, then turns to Noct and unwinds his leash. He's not even breathing hard, though he must have been putting in an effort to swing the heavy flogger so hard.

"Would you like to try it?" Ardyn asks.

Noct doesn't honestly know the answer anymore, but he makes himself say no. "I think I'll pass this time."

"Ah, well. Another time, perhaps. You do seem to have enjoyed the show, in any case." He shoots a pointed look to Noct's shorts, and Noct turns his head, avoiding Ardyn's gaze. Ardyn takes up the leash and Noct follows, trying not to walk too awkwardly. There are plenty of people all around him walking around with hard-ons, so it's not like anyone even gives him a second glance for it. Well, except for a few people who seem a little _too_ interested.

Ardyn leads him back to another sitting area, again taking a drink from a server's tray. This time it's something golden and viscous, filling a frosted glass halfway. The large armchair he sits down in commands a view of the majority of the room, including the entrance and all the exits. He pats his thighs, and this time Noct climbs into his lap without thinking.

"That's a good kitty," Ardyn murmurs, his hands petting Noct's hair and neck. He pulls Noct's back to his chest; when Noct struggles a little with the position, he says, "This way we can both see when Caligo arrives." It may be true, but it's also closer than Noct planned to get. He can't help wondering, as he shifts to get comfortable with the tail again pressed between his legs, whether Ardyn is hard too. With all those layers of clothes he can hardly tell.

Ardyn takes a sip from his glass, and Noct abruptly realizes how dry his mouth is. "Oh, would you like a drink?" Ardyn asks, swirling the liquid in the glass.

"Yeah, getting kind of thirsty." Noct licks his lips, looking around to see if there's another servant nearby. He blinks as Ardyn's glass appears in front of his face.

"Drink," Ardyn says, holding it to Noct's lips. Noct reaches up to take hold of the glass, but Ardyn tsks at him. "Kittens don't use hands," he admonishes, and Noct nearly growls at him. Instead, he sets his hands back down in his lap, and opens his mouth. Ardyn tips the glass, pouring a little onto his tongue. It's some kind of liqueur, sweet and thick, and it burns pleasantly on the way down. The flow of liquid stops, but the glass is still at his lips. He waits for Ardyn to tip it higher, but his hand doesn't move. "Lap it up, if you want more," he says, his other hand sliding around to Noct's thigh.

He thinks about knocking the glass out of Ardyn's hand and warping his way out a window. Maybe throwing a flask and setting the whole place on fire. Instead, he reaches his tongue into the glass, letting the liqueur coat it, and he allows Ardyn's hand to creep up the inside of his thigh. After a few more licks, Ardyn lowers the glass and starts to slide his hand higher, until it's just about to move between Noct's legs. Noct has a brief moment of wondering what the hell Ignis would say if he saw him now before he bites out under his breath, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping up appearances," Ardyn murmurs. "And perhaps taking care of your little problem so you won't be too distracted, hmm?" He moves to cup Noct's erection, and Noct clenches his fists in the fabric of Ardyn's pants as a shiver of arousal moves through his body. "We both know you liked that demonstration earlier. Which part was it that turned you on the most?"

Noct could end this. He's pretty sure that if he just stood up, Ardyn wouldn't stop him. That's not the kind of game Ardyn is playing with him, though -- it's not the kind of game Ardyn's ever played. No, he's more interested in making Noct think doing what Ardyn wants was his own idea all along. Or, maybe it's making Noct think that their interests just always align perfectly, because though his whole body is tense and flushed with embarrassment, he's also more turned on than he's ever been in his _life_.

Ardyn's hand moves slowly, squeezing him through his shorts before rubbing up and down. "Did you like watching that man? How the flogger struck him hard across his back? Did you like listening to him moan?"

Noct leans his head back against Ardyn's shoulder as he fully settles into his lap. Ardyn sets his drink down on a side table and his free hand, icy cold from the chilled glass, starts to wander over Noct's torso. He plucks at the straps of Noct's costume while stroking his cock through his shorts, and Noct can't help the way his breath comes faster and his skin breaks out in a light sweat. People could be watching -- people _are_ watching -- but in the moment, that only makes it better. "Or perhaps what really moved you was watching me throw the whip. Did you imagine me flogging you? Or did you imagine yourself flogging someone else? Perhaps that bubbly blonde friend of yours?"

"Leave Prompto out of this," Noct hisses, though it trails off into a moan as he arches into Ardyn's touch.

"Ah, a sensitive subject? Maybe what's gotten you so worked up is masquerading as my pet. What do you think, kitten? Do you like being _stroked_? Are you going to purr for me?" His hand moves faster and Noct can't help writhing in his lap, his breath catching when he finally feels the hard length of Ardyn's cock under him. Cold fingers rub across his nipple, and Noct looks wildly out into the crowd only to find some of the crowd looking back at him. He closes his eyes, letting his body's pleasure wash over him as he gets closer to the edge. His hips rock up into Ardyn's hand, and in a bare moment of clarity he tries to get revenge by grinding himself against Ardyn's cock.

Ardyn laughs, his breath hot and moist in Noct's ear. "Feisty little thing, aren't you? Go on then, show me your claws." He slides his fingers under the waist of Noct's shorts, engulfing Noct's cock in his large hand, and Noct lets go of Ardyn's legs to reach up and frantically grab at his hair. He pulls until Ardyn turns his head and then crashes their lips together, their masks bumping and getting jostled in the process. One more stroke is all it takes and then Noct moans his release into Ardyn's mouth, biting at his lip as he comes in full view of a crowd full of Niflheim society.

"Good kitty," Ardyn purrs, nipping at Noct's slack mouth. He scoops up some of Noct's come so he can replace his waistband, but Noct is too insensible to really care. He can't quite seem to catch his breath, and his face feels hot and red and messy.

"I see you've gotten yourself a new pet," a voice says, and Noct blinks up blearily to find Caligo Ulldor, in his full uniform but wearing a half mask styled as a garula. His focus sharpens immediately and he tenses, fists clenching and ready for a fight. Ardyn's clean hand settles firmly on his hip and keeps him in place.

"Pretty thing, isn't he?" Ardyn asks smoothly. A servant walks up, holding a tray with tissues and wet wipes, and Noct realizes somewhat hysterically that the servants must have been watching him so they could show up with perfect timing. Ardyn grabs a few tissues and starts wiping up the come on Noct's chest and belly. This whole situation is so completely unimaginable, and yet here they are and he's absurdly grateful that at least he's not going to face down Jared's murderer with come all over himself. He may as well take advantage of the cover the costume provides him, he supposes, and bares his teeth at Caligo. "I'm afraid he's not very friendly to strangers yet," Ardyn says with a chuckle. "I'd say he needs some gentling down, but I admit I rather like him this way."

"You would," Caligo grunts.

Ardyn stands, unceremoniously dumping Noct off his lap and tossing the tissues back onto the server's tray. "Join me for a drink, won't you?" He starts walking and Noct hurries to follow before the leash can pull uncomfortably at his neck. His legs are still a little wobbly from the force of his orgasm, his body still too hot, but the more he recovers his senses the more a plan starts to take shape in his mind.

"You must have come straight from an assignment to be here without a pet," Ardyn says as they approach the bar. "Or perhaps you haven't found a new one yet. I ran into Loqi earlier."

Caligo's face darkens. Not a mutual dissolution of their arrangement then; Noct files that tidbit away in case it'll be useful later. "I don't see the point in bothering to break in a new pet just because mine has decided to sow his wild oats. He'll be back, sooner rather than later I imagine."

"Out looking for a temporary companion tonight, then. Has anyone caught your eye?" Ardyn turns to signal the bartender, and Noct realizes this is his chance to put his plan into action. He drops to all fours and arches his back, then stretches, catlike, thrusting his ass up in the air so the tail hangs down between his legs. He can hear Ardyn's surprised laugh and feel two sets of eyes on him as he sits back on his knees.

When he puts his hands on Ardyn's thighs and presses his face to his clothed erection, he gets the satisfaction of knowing that for once, he's taken Ardyn by surprise. The minute jerk of his hips, his sharp intake of breath -- Noct looks up and sees Ardyn's eyes widen behind his mask. Then Ardyn's hand comes down to pet his hair and urge him closer, and Noct shoves away the bottom of his shirt and opens his mouth. He mouths at Ardyn's cock through his pants, nuzzling against it as much as he can without displacing his mask, and Ardyn's fingers tighten in his hair. "Looks like your new pet is eager to please," Caligo says. "He's the most interesting thing I've seen so far tonight."

"Is he, now?" Noct closes his mouth as much as he can around the head of Ardyn's cock and sucks, then licks at the wet fabric of his pants. He can't see what's going on above him, but he hears the clink of glass and can only assume that the bartender has brought their drinks. "He certainly continues to surprise me." It's one of those moments where what he does next could make or break his entire plan and he can feel it. There's only a split second to decide before Caligo's attention wanders to something else, and Noct has to take his chance. He unbuckles Ardyn's belt and opens his trousers, then leans in and rubs his cheek against the bulge in Ardyn's underwear.

When he looks up, Ardyn is looking back at him, his eyes heated but hesitant. Noct pulls his cock out before he can say anything and swallows it down.

Ardyn lets out a pleased sigh, and Caligo says, "I don't think I've ever seen you indulge yourself at a party before." _Good_ , Noct thinks. _You made me come in front of all these people, now it's your turn._ It's been a while since the last time he gave someone a blowjob, but he hasn't forgotten how to do it. In fact he finds that he likes it more than he wants to admit. Ardyn's cock is a nice size, filling his mouth without making him stretch his jaw too wide, and the hot weight of it on his tongue feels good.

"As I told Loqi earlier," Ardyn says, tugging at Noct's hair until he pulls him off of his cock, "my kitten is still being housebroken." Noct glares up at him, trying to tell him without words that he's messing up his plan. He stretches his tongue out and licks the head of Ardyn's cock.

"If you don't want his mouth, I wouldn't mind taking a turn," Caligo says thoughtfully. Noct licks Ardyn's cock again, begging with his eyes, and Ardyn relents and lets go of his hair.

He sinks his mouth back down as Ardyn says, "I suppose I'll let him finish what he's started. We'll see about whether he's up for sharing when he's done. I expect he's trying to show off, aren't you, kitten?"

Noct nods his head, glad that Ardyn is finally catching on. "Loqi always liked to show off. It's a convenient trait to have, since he'll give you his best, but it's hard to train out the prissiness." He only half pays attention as the two of them gossip about the other members of the Infernian Society, mostly listening for the little hitches in Ardyn's breath when he finds something he particularly enjoys. Ardyn's ability to keep his voice steady when his cock is thick and throbbing in Noct's mouth is remarkable -- Noct's still ashamed that when he was on the receiving end of nothing more than Ardyn's hand he lost his composure so quickly and so thoroughly.

Eventually, Ardyn's hand settles in his hair again, pulling him down further each time he moves his head. Noct redoubles his efforts to give Caligo a reason to want him, swirling his tongue around the head of Ardyn's cock and using his hand to cover the part of it he can't fit in his mouth. When Ardyn comes, his only sound is a quiet grunt, and as he swallows Noct hopes that that was as humiliating for Ardyn as it was for him earlier.

He tucks Ardyn's cock back into his pants when he's done, doing up the buckle, then goes back to all fours and rubs his side hard against Caligo's legs before getting back to his feet. Some part of his brain is repeating _what the fuck are you doing_ on loop and has been for the past half hour, but it's easy to shut it down when his goal is in sight. "It seems my pet's taken a liking to you," Ardyn says. "What do you think, kitten, would you like to show off for my friend?"

He leans down as he asks the question, far enough that Noct can hiss in his ear, "Tell him I won't do it in public and he has to take me somewhere private -- get him to go outside with me."

"Well?" Caligo asks. "I admit I've an eye for him, but I don't intend to wait around all night."

"Oh, he's quite interested in you, believe me. But my kitten's a tad shy around strangers. If you have a room nearby, perhaps he can perform for you in private."

Caligo huffs. "You're prepared to let him go for the evening?"

"As long as you bring him back in one piece," Ardyn allows. "And do remember to pick up his cloak. You wouldn't want him to take a chill in the evening air."

Nodding his head, Caligo accepts Noct's leash. "Very well. I appreciate your generosity, Chancellor."

"Oh yes, I'm very generous, I'm sure. Have fun now, kitten." Ardyn waves showily at them, and Noct nods his head in acknowledgement, then stumbles as Caligo yanks hard on the leash.

"Pets walk on all fours," Caligo says with a frown, "at least until we're outside."

Noct bites his tongue to keep from saying something that would ruin this entirely, and lowers himself to the floor.

***

Noct throws his cloak on the floor angrily as he follows his friends into their hotel room. "I can't believe he got away," Prompto complains. "How did that even happen?"

"That woman from Fort Vaullerey," Ignis says. "She overpowered us and called in backup; we couldn't fight in the street without risking injuring civilians. You saw the situation when you arrived -- it would hardly have been a fair fight in any case."

"Just our luck that she's the one they hired to work security," Gladio grumbles.

Noct sighs, bringing his hands up to rub at his face only to realize he's still wearing his mask. He slides it off and finds Prompto staring at him, red-faced. Ignis turns around, his cheeks also growing pink before he averts his gaze, and Gladio takes one look at him and grabs a pile of clothes from his bag to throw at him, saying, "Put some clothes on, for gods' sakes."

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto says. "You've got some, uh. On your." He gestures helplessly and Noct looks down, feeling himself starting to flush as he realizes there's dried come on his stomach and shorts.

Noct groans. "Shut up, all of you," he says, and marches into the bathroom.

***

There's a note waiting for him in the morning, slipped anonymously under the door. When he sees the loopy handwriting with his name on it, Noct doesn't even spare a second to wonder who it's from. The note is short, just a single line:

_It's a shame you couldn't catch the mouse this time, kitten, but you made a lovely pet._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [dustofwarfare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare), [freosan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan), and as always [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for beta!


End file.
